


Intimidation Factors

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Closet Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, but the action is all on oiyama, dubcon, implied iwaoi and tsukkiyama, noncon, oiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa catches Yamaguchi during a tournament intending to intimidate him, but finds him so adorable he may just do a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation Factors

This was absolutely beautiful I applaud this, truly.

Oikawa chuckles at his prey, who was caught against the wall of a supply closet. “I honestly don’t know why you try.”

Tadashi’s shoulders stiffen and he closes his eyes, shaking his head, making Oikawa grin even more. “I- I’m getting better,”

“Not good enough,” Oikawa growls, and suddenly he’s pulling Tadashi up by his collar and slamming him into the wall. Tadashi lets out a cry of pain as his head unexpectedly hits the wall. “Don’t you see? You’re good, I’ll admit, but just face it; you’ll never be able to surpass your teammates. Your talent is going to go unnoticed, so why do you keep trying?”

Tadashi feels his breathing get ragged and words fall out of his mouth before he understands them. “L- look, I’m just looking for my team, Oikawa-san, please let me–”

Oikawa shoves him harder into the wall, taking the breath out of him.

“I asked you a question, Tadashi-kun, and when I ask you a question, I intend for them to be answered. Now: why do you keep trying if you know all your teammates are already so far ahead of you?”

“I- I..” Tears slip out of Tadashi’s eyes and he sobs out, “I- I don’t know! I know I’m not as good as them, but I keep trying! I don’t know, ok?!”

Oikawa hums, as if he didn’t like the answer he’d gotten, but then his wicked grin returns and his hands leave Tadashi’s collar and find his cheeks instead. “Oh, Tadashi-kun, it’s ok, it’s ok,” He coos, “Just let Oikawa-san make you feel better, ok?”

“What–” Before Tadashi can finish his inquiry, Oikawa’s knee slides between his legs and grinds down. Tadashi gasps, and tries to back away, only to hit the wall again. Before Tadashi can call out for help, Oikawa kisses him, hard, on the lips.

“You know, you look kinda cute scared,” Oikawa observes, pulling back to see a petrified Tadashi. He really did, his sweet eyes wide, the hitch in his breathing making him look adorably breathless. “I wanna see more of that.”

“N- no–” Tadashi begs before Oikawa latches onto him again and kneads his crotch with his knee. “No, p- please stop this Oikawa-san–”

Oikawa doesn’t listen to Tadashi’s pleading against his lips, instead opting to move his hands to his shorts, feeling at the buge he’d created with all his incessant grinding. He chuckles. “Oh, Tadashi-kun, already so hard when I’m not even done playing with you? You must really be eager to be fucked by your senpai, huh? Or are you just pretending I’m your glasses-chan?”

“N- no–”

“Good. This’ll be a lot more fun then,” Oikawa says, sliding a hand into the waistband of Tadashi’s shorts and toying with his cock. Tadashi hisses, jumping at the contact, and Oikawa grins, laughing. “Don’t worry Tadashi, this will feel good,” He purrs into Tadashi’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “But you know what it feels like, don’t you? You’d have to with that boyfriend of yours. I know Iwa-chan was eager even when we were your age.”

Tadashi bites back a sob when Oikawa slides his shorts to his knees and starts to stroke it slowly, playing with it, but lets it out when one hand finds its way to his mouth, fingers prying it open and laving themselves up with his tongues. Oikawa clucks his tongue. “Now now, why are you crying Tadashi-kun? I’m doing this for your benefit,” He pouts, grabbing Tadashi’s tongue and squeezing it, bringing a whimper from Tadashi. The small sound goes straight to Oikawa’s crotch. “You’re so cute, Tadashi,” He growls, “So

”

Tadashi just sobs more around Oikawa’s fingers, shuddering. Oikawa deems his fingers slick enough and slides his own shorts down, turning Tadashi around to face the wall. Tadashi squeaks. “N- no, please, this–” Tadashi tries to escape, but Oikawa is stronger, and shoves him against the wall.

“No turning back, Tadashi. I’m already inside you,” Before Tadashi could protest again, Oikawa slips one finger into Tadashi, bringing a weak noise from his lips. “See? You like this, don’t you?”

Tadashi shakes his head, biting his lip. Oikawa crooks his finger and thrusts it in harder, and Tadashi lets out a cry, sobbing.

“I knew you liked this,” Oikawa adds another finger, and another, stretching Tadashi as much as he could with his spit-slick fingers. The whole time he’s doing this, Tadashi is whimpering, sobs wracking his body. Oikawa tsks at this. All this movement would make it hard to put his cock inside. He crooks his fingers again before pulling them out.He takes his own leaking member in his hand, using the precim leaking from the tip to slick it up, and positions himself at Tadashi’s hole. Oikawa thrust in between Tadashi’s sobs and Tadashi lets out a cry that’s almost immediately muffled by Oikawa’s fingers, finding their way back into his mouth. “Shh, Tadashi, we don’t want to get caught, do we?” Tadashi’s answer is muffled by his fingers, but Oikawa laughs anyways, moaning at the feeling of Tadashi tight around him. Though his sobbing was problematic previously, right now the vibration of his shaking body felt like absolute heaven on his neglected cock.

“You’re surprisingly tight, Tadashi,” Oikawa comments, not taking his fingers out of his mouth for a reply. “But I can help with that.” He thrusts deeper into Tadashi with a grunt, reveling in the noises coming from Tadashi’s lips. He keeps this rough pace until he feels himself nearing his orgasm nearing and slows down to revel in the feeling of coming inside Tadashi. He comes with an almost perverse grin, using his other hand to grab Tadashi’s length and stroke him until he’s coming too, collapsing against the wall, tears still streaming from his eyes. Oikawa pulls out and Tadashi’s knees give out, sending him to the floor.

Oikawa laughs and pulls his shorts up, finding a roll of paper towels one one of the shelves in the closet they’re in and cleaning his hands off. The sigh of Tadashi, tears streaming down his face, cheeks flushed deep red, almost makes him want to go for a round two, but he’s sure his team is looking for him, and he really needs to go find Iwa-chan.

“Well, Tadashi-kun, that was fun; maybe we could do this again at our next practice match?” He winks and steps out of the closet, only to run into one of the Karasuno team members halfway to the main tournament hall. “Glasses-kun!”

Tsukishima glares at Oikawa and turns away, obviously not wanting to talk to him, only to give in and turn around a second later, a desperate look on his face. “Have you seen Yamaguchi? The one with–”

“The adorable freckles? Yeah, he’s in the third janitor’s closet. Down the hallway over there.” He points a thumb behind him, and Tsukishima heads that direction without even questioning why he was there. Oikawa catches him by the arm as he passes by, smug grin on his face. “I see why you keep him around. He’s cute when he cries.”

Tsukishima sputters, and tries to ask him what he means by that exactly when Iwaizumi approaches, whacking Oikawa on the back of the head and cursing at him for running around without telling people where he was going. As he’s pulled away, he grins and sticks his tongue out at Tsukishima, who was red in the face.

Tsukishima huffs, and heads to where Tadashi was, swinging the door to the closet open, Tadashi’s name on his lips. “Yamaguchi, why the hell are you in– what the fuck,” Tsukishima drops to the floor next to a sobbing Tadashi, pulling him into his lap. His shorts were down and there was cum dripping fro his ass, on his thighs, on his cock. He’s beyond comprehension as he speaks, and Tsukishima hushes him, Daichi already being phones and notified of what was happening.

“It’s ok, you’re ok, I’m here,” He mumbles, over and over, but his words seem to make Tadashi cry more. He hopes Daichi gets here soon with the others, because he knows he cn’t help Tadashi on his own this time. It faintly occurs to him that this was Oikiwa’s doing and he groans. “What did he do to you, Tadsahi?..”


End file.
